


Digging Foxholes

by DuckPluck



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckPluck/pseuds/DuckPluck
Summary: When Rory Powers ship, the USS Jarvis sank during Guadalcanal, she is forced onto the island with Marines and Japanese Soldiers alike.
Relationships: Robert Leckie/oc
Kudos: 12





	Digging Foxholes

08/07/1942  
USS Jarvis  
Guadalcanal

Explosions seemed to rock the entire ship, she jolted into the steel wall of the hallway as she made her way through throngs of people. Navy officers and sailors rushing up and down the halls, doing what she wasn't quite sure, however what she did know, was that this ship couldn't take much more. 

“Get to the lifeboats! Nurses to the lifeboats immediately!” she couldn't see the man yelling but she knew to do as she was told. she wasn't sure how getting on the lifeboats would be any better, was another destroyer gonna come pick them up? Otherwise they would be sitting ducks, waiting for some kind of artillery to wreck their only means of escape. She grabbed the railings on the stairs and hauled herself up them as fast as possible, sprinting across the deck and being immediately ushered into the, frankly, overfilled lifeboat. She pressed up against all her fellow nurses as they lowered them down into the water, her ears ringing with the sound of the destroyers firing and the Japanese air force littering the air. The lifeboat lurched as they hit the surface of the water, causing all of the people to scramble for something to hold onto. The motor started and they began gaining distance from the destroyer, she could already see that it was lower in the water than the others. The USS Jarvis is sinking. The only problem was that instead of heading to open sea, they seemed to be heading towards the beach. 

“Wait! Shouldn't we be-” The lifeboat hit a large wave, cutting her short, as another woman fell backwards, knocking into her and throwing her off balance. She yelped loudly as she fell backwards over the edge of the lifeboat, her eyes suddenly stinging with sea water as she struggled to breach the surface. The lifeboat was already at least thirty feet from her now and didn't look to be slowing down, speeding towards the beach. “Fuck!” They had left her, any lady like decorum she had before, she assumed she had left it on that sinking ship, as she realized slightly horrified that the curse word had indeed left her mouth. She treaded as best as she could through the waves and with the weighty nurses uniform. The boat was suddenly no longer moving, her eyes widened as bits of the lifeboat scattered, along with chunks of the bodies that had been on it. Courtesy of a mortar or some such explosive. She felt a strained whimper escape her stinging throat. She looked around and she knew going to the beach was the only option for her at this point. She moved her arms and legs, beginning the swim to shore, praying to make it there safely, praying to see her family again and letting it give her the strength and will to continue on. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be on a boat, tending wounded sailors, not swimming to some god forsaken beach all by herself. She glanced behind her, the sun is setting, she tried to keep the panic at bay, she had heard the sailors talking about the sharks feasting on the bodies that were left in the water. She took large, measured gulps of air, swimming as fast she could. The shore was closer, she could see it. Finally she felt the bottom underneath her as she hauled herself through the water and onto the beach, gasping for breath as she kneeled in the course sand. Peering up at the imposing jungle laying only feet from her, she stood and straightened up, staring into the abyss. Now what? Should she be trying to find the marines that had landed somewhere on this island? What if she encountered the enemy instead? The jungle being completely unknown to her, the terrain being unlike anything she had ever seen. She shifted foot to foot nervously, there hadn't been any training to prepare her for this scenario.

“Come on Powers, come on, you can do this. You can do this.” She breathed into the humid, salty air. Lightly stepping into the forest, she tread softly taking care to leave as little of a trail as possible. If she ever got out of this mess she needed to give her daddy a very big hug for the knowledge he had bestowed upon her when he taught her and Darrel how to hunt. Hell if she got out of this place and made it home she wasn't leaving it again for a long time. She glanced along the trees finding a small alcove, just big enough for her to fit into, she sighed and curled up within it. She glanced into the darkness warily, the sounds of this place were as foreign to her as its inhabitants and she did not want any contact with them. The rain didn't help and quickly she was becoming even more hopeless as the night was progressing. She slowly leaned her head in between her knees, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was scared. When she was young, instead of crawling into her parents bed, she had crawled into Darrels. Something about his calm and patient nature had always put her at ease, he knew when to talk and when to simply hold her. She wished he was here, she felt the tears drip down her cheeks, wishing she had listened to him in the first place.

In their small town of Clinchco Virginia, she had always been considered just a bit odd. She hunted and fished with her brother and father when most of the other girls in town were at church or preparing meals for their family, it had not really bothered her and no one in town had ever called her on it. Gossip how ever is gossip and once she was well into her teenage years, she would hear snippets of conversations at church or at the market. Always about ‘that Powers girl’ and how she needed to get her head out of those books and meet a nice boy or participate in church choir, it was always some inane issue. But she could never bring herself to do it, all she wanted was to do her bit and maybe make a difference. She had also known that she wouldn't be doing those things in Clinchco, so she worked hard, got good grades and then low and behold the call for nurses had come out. She and Darrell had been in town when she saw the poster, he had known the moment she read it that his sister would be heading out as soon as she could. He had told her she didn't need to go, he had told her she had nothing to prove and that she was perfect the way she was. He had believed it too, how ever she knew she had to do something, she never liked being stationary, she liked having a project, having a purpose. Darrel knew that, he knew she was going to do what she wanted and had continued sending letters to her after she had been in training with the Red Cross. Darrel had gone and signed himself up for the Paratroopers, he was most likely at Toccoa training right now with Popeye. She didn't even want to imagine how he was going to take the news of her being MIA or more realistically, classified as KIA since she was pretty sure the USS Jarvis had sunk. The last letter she had written him had been sent out maybe a week ago, telling him she missed him, encouraging him to tough out his CO, who was apparently a nightmare. Telling him how homesick she had been, how the sailors would try to look up their skirts on the stairs, how she wished he was here to wake her up for breakfast like he used too. She bit her lip, trying to stem the tears that were now free falling onto the rock beneath her. Sleep came fitfully and at every sound she woke, alert and fearful of the jungle and the unknown.

08/08/1942  
0618  
Toccoa Training Camp  
USA

“Powers! Letter for Powers!”

Shifty immediately looked up from his breakfast as the officer dropped the letter onto the table next to him. Before he could even reach for it, Bill had snatched the letter and was tearing it open.

“Whose writing to ya shifty? A broad maybe?” Guarnere asked with a grin across his face as shifty snatched the piece of paper from him. “Aw come on if its a broad you gotta share! Right boys?” There were loud shouts of encouragement from the rest of the men that were quickly silenced by Lipton.

“If Shifty doesn't wanna share his mail with ya’ll he doesn't have too.” Lip cut in with a kind smile. Shifty glanced around at all the expectant and hopeful faces around him, after running Currahee the night before, breakfast had been a silent a dreary affair this morning.

“Alright fine I’ll read it” Shifty offered, unfolding the paper and smoothing it out before he began.

Dear Darrell,

Your CO sounds quite awful, I am sorry he's being so harsh on you and your comrades, although maybe if your training has been this hard, fighting the actual war might be a piece of cake! Fingers crossed! I really miss you and I have been missing home a lot recently, mostly missing when you would wake me up for breakfast in the morning and we could sit out on the porch together watching the sun rise.

Shouts were heard immediately after he had finished the last sentence.

“Quiet! I wanna hear the rest! This shit is gold Shifty!” Guarnere bellowed.

I don't think I am supposed to tell you where I am so I will just tell you the name of the Ship I am on, I am on the USS Jarvis, apparently it's a destroyer and let me tell you its huge! I can't say that I really enjoy it because that would be a lie. I have been working in the med bay, getting ready to tend to the wounded once we reach our destination. For the most part the sailors are kind, I think it's mostly because they want something out of it if you get my meaning. The Marines however are VERY bold, and I am not sure what to think of them or how to react, so I just keep out of their way. I think we will reach our destination in the near future, I hope you are well and I look forward to your next letter! I love you!

Love your sister Rory  
P.S make sure you change your socks and keep them dry when your out in the field!

Shifty finished the letter with a grin, as he observed the rest of the men who were looking shocked and confused. Bill looked at him like he had never seen him before.

“I didn't know you had a sister Shifty, she's a nurse huh?” Bill asked a the noise level drifted back to normal.

“Yeah she's a real good nurse, I think she was made for it you know? Staying put at home was never what she wanted.” Bill nodded in understanding.

“She sounds like quite the gal, when we all get out of the war you ought to introduce us!” Bill announced, Popeye had been been sitting silently the whole time smirking into his cup.Knowing Rory she might just show up in the middle of battle somewhere grinning like the little shit she has always been. She and Shifty had always been so different, and yet similar at the same time. Rory was like a blizzard blowing in, all strong gusty winds and biting cold snow, where as Shifty was like a nice rain shower, calm and inspiring patience. It was yin and yang, when they were together you could tell that everything was as it should be. 

Shifty grinned, his morning had started so good, maybe today wouldn't be so bad he though as they all dumped their trays and headed out for PT. His sister was worth every bit of this training and he would see it through to the end and maybe he might be able to protect her and others just like her.

08/08/1942  
Sunrise  
Guadalcanal

As the sun began to rise Rory shifted out of her hiding spot and stretched. It was time to trek through the jungle in nothing more than a stupid white dress and stupid little shoes that barley protected her feet. She's a goddamn sitting duck wearing white.She sighed and unbuttoned the dress, thanking her previous fashion choices yesterday of putting a black tank top under the dress in case the dress got wet and was see through. She pulled the sleeves around her waist and tied them like a sweatshirt. Dropping to the ground she grabbed some mud and smeared it all along the bottom half of the dress trying to cover up the startling white, once finished she began her silent trek. After about an hour she reached a river and and some tracks, the boot prints were from the Marines, she was sure, she had seen their boots enough to tell. So she followed the footprints as quickly and carefully as she could, hoping to catch them by sun down. That didn't happen. She knew she was getting close, she was maybe a half mile away from them at the most. Rory sighed, it wouldn't be a good idea to wander towards their camp in the dark, she would honestly probably get shot. She sighed as she looked at the nearby trees, finally spotting one she could climb up, just so she wasn't sitting on the jungle floor with who knows who might be near. Climbing up the tree she settled herself on a branch that wasn't too high and tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her. Waking up was a painful affair, every part of her body seemed to ache. Once she saw the sun peeking up she climbed her way back down and began making her way to the Marines up ahead, once she was close enough to hear movement and voices she stopped. 

“Hello!? Hello Marines?!” Rory felt like an idiot for standing in the jungle shouting to them, but she didn't want to be shot and she knew they could hear her, if she could hear them, they could for sure hear her shouting. Suddenly everything was silent, she tried to even out her breathing but the anxiety was taking its toll on her and she could feel her hands shaking as she stood, waiting. A twig snapping to left had her whirling around to face whoever was there, which was thankfully a marine. Rifle trained on her and confusion written across his face. Which is fair, he's probably wondering where the hell she came from. 

“Hello, my name is Rory Powers, I was a nurse stationed on the USS Jarvis and...It- um….it sank,”Rory's voice started strong and began getting weaker and weaker until the end where it broke completely as she stared at the Marine. He took a few steps closer, lowering the rifle and she felt her arms shaking from where she had raised them in front of her, something she hadn't realised she had done.

“Hi there,it's alright, I am not gonna hurt you.” The man offered as he stepped up to her, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her gently towards where he had come from, calling out.

“Its Leckie! I am coming out with a Nurse!” The Marine shouted as they walked out into a clearing filled with more Marines, all staring at them. She shifted uncomfortably as they scrutinized her, dirty, wearing a thin tank top, stained skirt and shoes that were for sure not very sensible. She leaned further back when another man came straight towards them.

“Leckie what the hell is this?” The man demanded. 

“Lieutenant Corrigan, this is Rory Powers, stranded on this island after her ship, the USS Jarvis sank, Sir” Leckie rattled it all off in a calm manner, hand never coming off of her shoulder, keeping her against his side. Maybe that should have bothered her but something in her gut was telling her he was trustworthy, Leckie would keep her safe if he could. Corrigan looked down at her and she stared right back, he seemed to be in disbelief that she was even real. She stepped towards him, Leckie moving with her.

“Sir I need to be getting back to a ship, any ship Sir, can you help me?” She asked as calmly as she could.

“I can't help you. Miss Powers, we lost four cruisers last night, Turner took everyone and left. The Navy is gone Miss.” Corrigan explained, pity in his eyes as he stared down as her. She clenched her fingers in the fabric of her dress trying to stay calm.

“So what your saying is that I can't leave this island? That's what your saying Sir?” She asked blinking back her tears and swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Yes, Miss Powers that is exactly what I am saying, until we get the Navy back it seems you will be traveling with us. To be completely frank with you, this hasn't happened before and I don't know the protocol for it. For now you will travel with us, you will be in the middle of the group and you will not endanger yourself or these men is that clear? I will not tolerate any distractions from you.” Corrigan’s tone was stern and his eyes were piercing her like a knife. She felt numb, numb to the fact that he had literally just told her that she was a distraction and should not be sleeping with any of them, like that was something she was even thinking about, numb to the fact that she was stuck on an island, and numb to the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. All she wants is to go home. She nodded at him and schooled her expression, she wasn't going to cry right now, she can cry later, in the dark where no one can see her.

“Sir, since I will be traveling with you, are there any extra shoes or pants or really anything that I can use?” She asked him evenly. He immediately glanced down at her attire and then back to her eyes.

“Miss Powers, You can use my jacket for now until we find one for you.” Leckie offered pulling his arm away from her and removing the jacket and handing it to her. She smiled at him gratefully as she pulled it on tying it so it didn't hang loosely around her, she didn't really want to be caught on branches and shit while running from the Japanese.

“We will see what we can scrounge up for you, but for now you will have to make do with what you have.” Corrigan said looking between her and Leckie with a suspicious glint in his eyes. She nodded respectfully as he turned around to address his men. “Listen up! Miss Powers will be joining us until we can drop her off with the Navy! I don't want to see any of you getting distracted, it's a good way to get yourself killed! Miss Powers is OFF LIMITS do you understand?! Now Let's dig in we are gonna be staying here tonight!” His shout was deadly as he eyed the men.

“Yes Sir!” were the echoing responses, none of them sounding like they were very serious about his new orders. As the men began moving and setting up their camp she glanced at Leckie, and he caught her eyes and smiled.

“Come on you can dig in with me and a couple others, we will make sure you have everything you need.” Leckie said with a grin. she nodded and followed close behind him as he lead the way to their foxhole. “Home sweet home darling!” He said said as he gestured to the hole that they must have dug the night before. A couple men were already setting things up near and in the foxhole. 

“And who are your friends?” She asked looking at each of them.

“Well now, that big one there with the rock-like head is Chuckler. And that pretty one there is Hoosier,” Hoosier winked at her before getting elbowed by Chuckler. “This guy over here is Conley also known as Runner! Nice guy, not as pretty as Hoosier but we still love him.” Leckie said with a grin. She gave them all a small smile.

“It's nice to meet you all, my name is Rory Powers.” She offered.

“”What's Rory short for?” Conley asked curiously. She blushed she had never really felt comfortable using her full name.

“Its uh- short for Aurora.” She glanced away in embarrassment, being named after the princess Aurora aka sleeping beauty wasn't something she liked to admit.

“I like that, its beautiful.” Conley said kindly, she smiled at him. She watched as they each went about their business setting up their guns and putting up sandbags, being shot down every time She asked if they wanted some help, part of her wanted to be angry at them. But her body ached and for the first time in over 24 hours, she had protection, she fought to keep her eyes open but after listening to the soft lull of the camp it became too much and Rory fell asleep, leaned up against wet sand and clay, wrapped up in a Marines jacket. Leckie watched her closely as she dozed off, he honestly couldn't believe she was even there. Chuckler, Conley and Hoosier he noticed had been watching her as well. It was around sunset when someone finally said something about her.

“Guys I think we should talk about this.” Conley said low enough that she wouldn't wake and they wouldn't be overheard.

“What's to talk about? We protect her till she gets on her ship right?” Chuckler answered raising his eyebrows.

“That's not what I mean!” Runner combated. “We need to protect her, obviously, but not just against the Japs, I don't like the way some of these guys have been eyeing her.” Conley explained. 

“You don't think they would-” Hoosier got cut off by Chuckler snarling.

“They better not if they know what's good for them!” Chuckler glared out of the foxhole, as if daring someone to come and try something.

“Well I guess they can come and try jeez Chuckler I don't think I have ever seen you look so angry!” Conley said with a grin. Happy he had been able to share his thoughts so they could all be on the same page and with her asleep she wouldn't need to worry about it.

“Yeah if they didn't see Leckie staking his claim on her with his jacket we can always just sic Chuckler on them, they’ll see the error of their ways.” Hoosier laughed quietly, elbowing Leckie good naturedly.

“I did not ‘stake my claim’ on her, she needed some clothes if she was gonna be traipsing around the jungle with us.” Leckie said shoving Hoosier away and rolling his eyes. “Besides we won't be seeing her again after she gets on her ship.” 

“You don't know that for sure Leckie!” Conley exclaimed. “Oh wait, Leckie has that sweetheart Vera, say since you already got a girl and obviously are not interested in Rory, I’ll try my moves on her and maybe when she's gone I’ll write to her like you do Vera.” Conley smirked.

“Hey back off I saw her first!” Leckie shoved Conley with playful grin.

“Alright alright Leckie you can keep her jesus!” Conley conceded. As they dug out enough rations for all of them. “Leckie give her a shake she probably hasn't eaten in while.” Conley said as he cut the rations open with his knife. Leckie crawled over and settled in next to her and tapping her, watching her open her eyes in confusion, taking in all of them and then remembering before she sat up stiffly.

“Time to wake up darling, you should eat, it takes like cardboard but I have been told it is edible.” Leckie offered her the cracker rations. She took them gently from his hand before taking a bite.

“It's almost dark, how long was I asleep?” She asked taking in the last of the sun that was setting.

“You were out for pretty much the whole day, but don't worry about it, you looked dead on your feet you probably needed it.” Leckie answered as he took a few bites of his own ration.

“You didn't miss much doll!” Chuckler said from across the foxhole. She smiled as they all finished their rations and began to settle in for the night. Leckie put an arm around her and pulled her up against him, while Chuckler sat in front of the machine gun set up in the front of the foxhole. She dozed again, how ever this time her nap was cut short, when Leckie shook her and she sat straight up looking at him in confusion until she heard the other men around them.

“We got movement! We got movement, hold your positions!” Leckie grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him.

“You stay in this hole you got that? No matter what you stay here unless one of us comes and tells you otherwise,” He was staring straight into her as she nodded. “And keep your head down, don't be looking over the sandbags.” He said sternly, his grip on her face relaxing and his thumb rubbed over her cheek gently. All she could do was nod. Leckie turned back around to Chuckler and the machine gun and then it all went to hell. She could barely hear anything or anyone over the gunfire, as she curled up in a ball, hugging her knees. She glanced around the foxhole for any kind of weapon she could use, spying either Leckie or Chucklers rifle leaning against the side of the fox hole, leaning over she grasped the weapon and pulled it up next to her. Just incase. She could hear Leckie and Chuckler shouting things to each other but couldn't make them out, which was comforting knowing she could hear both of them and they were both still alive. Until she heard Corrigan bellowing.

“They are flanking us! They are flanking us on the left!” and both Chuckler and Leckie had hopped out of the hole and sprinted to the left. Leaving her in the foxhole with no idea where Hoosier and Conley were, alone again. Swell. The shooting didn't stop until dawn, finally once it was light out and she heard men getting up and yelling about resupplying she finally peaked her head up. She could see Conley, Hoosier, Chuckler and Leckie off to her left. She sighed and kneeled in the fox hole watching as the men hustled around, it seemed everyone was moving freely but she just couldn't shake the instructions Leckie had left her with last night, so she stayed put in her hole.The amount of dead Japanese soldiers that littered the beach was horrific, Rory scrunched her nose in distaste. Such a waste of life, but she didn't fault them for fighting for their country, just like she didn't find fault with Leckie and Chuckler for killing, survival is an ugly thing. She looked further left and found Leckie sitting behind a machine gun with Chuckler next to him, placing his hand on Leckie helmet in a friendly gesture. 

“We got a live one here Corpsman!” Rory immediately turned and saw the Corpsman hurry over to a wounded Japanese soldier, he and another Marine began helping him up, it looked like he was clasping something in his hand, behind his back. The hair stood up on the back of Rory's neck, and she automatically swung the rifle up and took aim, pulling the trigger as soon as she had her target. The shot echoed out in the open as it hit its mark, nailing the Japanese soldiers arm, causing him to drop the grenade and both Marines to jump back as he fell, just as the grenade went off. Time seemed to slow down as the Japanese soldiers arm was severed from his body, the grenade tearing through him violently. Both Marines hit the ground as well, slowly getting to their feet as they turned back to the line, it was at that moment that Rory realized, they are looking at her. All of them are. The surprise of three Japanese soldiers bursting out on the opposite shore shooting, took the attention off her, two of them being killed immediately. Rory watched as the man ran from end of the shore to the other as the Marines tormented him. Her stomach churched uncomfortably at the psychological torment they subjected him too until he finally began screaming, wading closer to their shore. She can't understand his words but she knew the desperation in voice, the emotion wasn't something they could deny. This man was asking for death, for his suffering and humiliation to end. Bullets came in short bursts, tearing through his shoulder and then his thigh. His sobbing being clearly heard over the jeering Marines, until another shot rang out, striking him directly in the heart, putting him out of his misery and stopping any further torment.She looked back to the men, just in time to see Leckie lowering his sidearm, so Leckie had killed him, Leckie had been the one to offer him death instead of simply conforming to the others torment. Rory sighed as Leckie holstered his sidearm and started packing up the gear with Chuckler, they both moved back to the foxhole and slid in next to her. Leckie being quiet and solemn, his eyes glazing over, trying to process the entire morning and night she guessed as Chuckler settled down next to her. Chuckler gently gripped her arm and Rory turned to look at him in confusion.

“You alright doll? You hurt?” Chuckler asked. His eyes kind and his grip on her soft. She shook her head.

“No I am alright, just uh- you know working through it all.” She offered looking at him, willing him to leave her be, if he gave her any sort of comfort right now she would probably just break down and cry. Crying didn't seem like the best thing to be doing at the present.

“That was a hell of a shot their doll, where did you learn to shoot like that?” Chuckler asked as Conley and Hoosier slipped in, with another blond haired man with them. She blushed, running her fingers through her hair and trying not grimace at the snarls and dried mud she could feel between her fingers.

“My daddy taught me.” She answered softly glancing at each of them before settling on her eyes on Leckie. Leckie seemed to look rougher than the others with his split lip and the dirt caked on his face like a second skin. “Do ya’ll think I could go down to the ocean and wash the mud off myself? Or am I still confined to the foxhole as Leckie ordered last night?” Rory asked, hoping Leckie might actually look at her or answer. To her surprise her wishes were granted because he slowly looked up at her.

“Well since you followed those orders to the letter I suppose you can go, but I'm gonna come along with you, just incase.” Leckie stated, his eyes serious and yet offering a bit of humor. She grinned and stood up, stretching as Leckie hauled himself out the hole easily, before reaching for her hands and pulling her out. She and Leckie walked together in companionable silence until finally they reached the ocean and she waded out until the water was up to her waist. Smiling she dunked her head and shook it out underneath the water before coming back up and wiping her face.Leckie was watching her from the shore with a curious look.

“What's got you lookin at me like that Marine?” She asked cautiously. Leckie just smirked.

“You said your daddy taught you how to shoot, why would he do that? I can't imagine my mother would have let my father do that to my sisters.” Rory continued rubbing the dirt off her body with handfuls of sand, using it almost like a salt scrub.

“My mama wanted me to be happy and when my daddy and my brother went hunting I always wanted to go with, so once I was old enough he started teaching me. My mama saw that it made me happy to be included with my daddy and my brother and it never really seemed to bother her. She was a bit nervous though cause when I left town all the other girls were getting married and I...well I wasn't and I didnt have anyone I wanted to marry.” Rory offered glancing at Leckie, as he shot her a playful grin.

“Surely you had to have some guy you liked enough to marry?” She shook her head and rinsed her hair again, smiling when it came back to the original light blond color it's supposed to be. As she wrung out her hair and walked up the shore she took in his muddy face looking almost flabbergasted at the thought of her not being attached. 

“I lived in a small town Leckie, not a lot of options and none of them really wanted a girl like me. I like learning and reading and having something to do, I am not made to be some idle little housewife, I just can't.” Rory explained, reaching up and using the wet sleeve of Leckies borrowed jacket to clean the mud off his face, taking care not to press to hard on his split lip.

“Well then those guys are idiots and I think you can do better for sure.” Leckie answered with a smile, letting her wipe the remaining mud off. Rory smiled, that's almost exactly what Darrell had told her. “We should go see what they rest of them are up to and maybe get some rest.” Leckie said as he helped her up. She nodded and followed behind him back to the hole, leckie hopped in and then helped her in, letting her slide up next to him, dozing off as Hoosier and Conley joked with each other. 

The next week was more of the same, short burst of combat before sinking back into the foxholes to rest. Days seemed to blur and she wasn't sure how much time had passed, she knew it had to have been almost two months Through the short time of knowing these men, she had come to see them as the truest friends she had ever had, there was nothing quite like putting your survival in another hands to inspire trust. All of them had her back, making sure she had enough water, or rations, making sure she didn't fall behind when they marched, encouraging her when she was dead tired and felt she couldn't take another step. They had acquired boots for her and some pants, they hadn't told her where from and she hadn't asked, she had cleaned the clothes in a river as best she could before drying them and then changing. Showing off her new marine outfit like she was wearing Vogue. It had brought a few laughs, which had been her goal, and she was far more comfortable when marching, the pants and shoes especially helped, her legs at this point were cut up beyond reason, courtesy of the jungle plants and marching through the brush with nothing but a skirt. Everynight went pretty much the same, She and Leckie would settled down next to each other and she would fall asleep leaning against him, trying to suck as much warmth from him as possible. In morning Chuckler would wake them using some bizarre accent and they would get up and prepare for another march. Finally a week and a half later they had stopped for a break when the sun was highest and Leckie was finally having Doc look at a wound on the back of his thigh, which she had been bugging him to do for days.

“I told you so.” Rory snipped at Leckie as he stood there with Doc poking at a sore on his leg. She was sitting on a rock in front of him to preserve any dignity he had left, since he hadn't let her even get eyes on the wound and now it was even worse. Leckie rolled his eyes.

“Are you mad I didn't have it checked earlier or that I didn't let you check it?” Leckie asked in exasperation.

“I am mad about both.” Rory sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

“Jesus Christ Rory I am not letting you look at my bare ass!” Leckie grunted as Doc made a particularly sharp poke.

“Fuck your bare ass Leckie! Are you trying to tell me your dick is just swinging in the wind four feet behind me? Lies! that is a total lie, I bet you have your boxers on still you asshole. Fucking bare ass….You honestly have to be the only Marine here who wouldn't show me his genitals.” She trailed off grumbling in irritation. Looking back at the road and seeing some well dressed men coming down it she quirked an eyebrow. “Guys why do they get clean clothes? What the hell why don't we get clean clothes?” Rory immediately whined feeling insanely jealous of the men heading their way and temporarily forgetting she wasn't actually supposed to be there.

“That's Chesty Puller Doll! Those are reinforcements!” Chuckler said with excitement.

“Which means they haven't even seen combat yet darling.” Leckie muttered while fumbling with his cigarette. “Look at the 7th all dressed up for sunday school!” Leckie jeered as Rory pulled the helmet she had down around her face and slid behind Chuckler.

“Hey did you guys forget to set the alarm?” Conley called out. Rory tuned out the rest, something about screwing someones girlfriend or something equally as unimportant. Reinforcements ment ships, and ships ment her getting back to where she is supposed to be. It also meant leaving her new friends. Rory waited as the new Marines passed by before coming out and sidling up Leckie. He glanced at her with a look of concern.

“What's wrong darling, you look like you saw a ghost?” Leckie asked as he adjusted his pants.

“Reinforcements means ships Leckie, I don't think I’ll be around much longer.” Rory said quietly. Leckie watched her carefully, his face giving no indication of his feelings on the matter. 

“Its alright darling, we knew this wasn't permanent. You can send us letters and we will know your safe, or at least safer than you would be here.” Leckie said as he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. Rory nodded, as they sat down by their fire for a bit, waiting for the orders to move out. She giggled softly at the letter Leckie had gotten from his parents, asking if they should mail him his dress blues. As they discussed who would be going with who to any dances that would be hosted, Leckie making a crack at Conley about being too ugly to be his date and that he wanted Hoosier. Rory smiled at the lighthearted conversation. Until Sid read his letter from his buddy back in Alabama, a young man who was currently labeled 4F because of a heart murmur. They soon had to move out, she walked next to them through the jungle, listening to their rendition of Happy Birthday for Sid, hoping that where they went next she might be able to mail a letter out to Darrell.

09/14/1942  
0642  
USA  
Taccoa Training camp

Shifty gripped the letter in his hands tightly, it had been forwarded by his mama, the tear stains blurring some of the words. His fingers were shaking as he collapsed backwards onto his bunk.

To the Powers Family,

You are receiving this letter to inform you of the sacrifice your daughter has made for this country. On August 7th the ship she was stationed on was sank in the Pacific. Your daughter has been classified as KIA, the USS Jarvis was sunk by the Empire of Japan. Your daughter died heroically and has made an impact on this country, we honor her sacrifice and memory. You have our sincerest condolences, if you have any questions regarding protocol or life insurance please contact the Red Cross. 

Lieutenant Savage

Shifty couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, his sister was dead. Gone. She had died far from home and most likely scared out of her mind. His mind couldn't even begin to process what had happened to her. Distantly he could hear someone, Lipton, talking to him before taking the letter out of his hands. Everything was silent and still until he felt Lips hand come down on his shoulder, rubbing gently as Shifty scrubbed his hands over his face. She wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want him to feel this way. He barely acknowledged Lip walking him to the infirmary and speaking quickly to the medic on duty, before being pushed down onto cot in the corner. Rory was gone and she died afraid and hurt and he hadn't been there, he should have been there, he should have pushed harder when she was thinking of joining the nurses Corps. He should have done something.

Dinner that night was a solemn affair among Easy Company, Shifty still was not present and everyone had heard by now why. His little sister had been killed in the Pacific, while he had been here training under Sobel and running Currahee. It was a sobering fact that even nurses were being killed, something that they didn't want to think about was now being thrown in their face. Popeye was sitting off to the side, silently. Every man in Easy could see that the news had hit Popeye nearly as hard as it had hit Shifty, the absent stare being a dead give away. The next morning Shifty was back with them doing drills and running Currahee, his skill with the rifle had always been something, and now it seemed his skills had become legendary. Shifty couldn't save his sister, but maybe he would be able to save his comrades in Easy.

10/01/1942  
2000ish  
Guadalcanal

The boys were apparently under the impression Rory was fast asleep, when she heard Conley start in on Leckie about his writing.

“Who you writing to Leckie, is it a broad? Cause if its a broad you gotta share. Read it please?” Conley asked. Rory rolled her eyes as she was facing the wall of the foxhole they were currently in. Leckie sighed.

“Dear Vera, its raining, I am entertaining Runner by reading this letter. I can wait to strip you of your…” Leckie trailed off and suddenly Rory wished she had been asleep, she didn't like this, not one bit. “Oh wait you don't need to hear that part.” Leckie said with a smug tone.

“Oh that's precisely the part I need to hear.” Conley grinned. 

“Tell her how handsome I am!” Chuckler piped up, Rory couldn't help but smile, Chuckler was someone that was just so kind that you couldn't help but smile, like a puppy.

“I'm gonna tell her the truth, I'm gonna tell her there are five thousand Jap soldiers out there waiting to kill us.” Leckie offered, taking a large drag from his cigarette.

“Thanks for killing the mood Leckie.” Hoosier grumbled.

“Oh I try my best.” Leckie smirked, his hand sliding off his thigh and running through Rory’s hair, she immediately tried to act like she was sleeping, attempting to even out her breathing so she wasn't busted.

“Leckie be real, if you got Vera, the hell you doing messing around with Rory?” Conley finally asked. It was silent while Leckie must have been contemplating his answer, his fingers never stopped stroking through her hair as formulated his answer.

“Truth is, Vera barely knows I exist, I don't send the letters I write. I thought maybe when I got back I would ask her to have dinner with me, but after all this I don't know. Rory says she aint got a fella waiting for her, maybe if I get lucky she might write me letters once we get her outta here.” Leckie offered, puffing steadily on his cigarette. Rory tried to fight the smile on her lips, Leckie wanted her to write him. Rory fell asleep with Leckies fingers in her hair and a warmth in her that she wasn't overly familiar with.

The next morning was filled with good news, The army had landed, which ment Corrigan had found a vehicle to take her down to the beach and get her back to a ship. Her tearful goodbyes to Chuckler, Conley whom had been insisting she call him Runner, Hoosier, and Sid had been difficult. But saying Goodbye to Leckie was proving impossible, she had finally gathered up her courage and had walked up to him while she was waiting for her ride. But when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She suddenly had a lump in the back of her throat choking out any words she could muster, her eyes began to burn and that was it. Rory launched herself at Leckie, gripping his stained shirt as hard as she could, gasping through her tears and sobbing, hard. Leckie for his part was completely taken off guard, this entire time she had spent with them she hadn't cried once, not once and now here she was about to be on a ship, safe and sound, and she was sobbing.

“Rory, Rory why are you crying? We are getting you on a ship, your going to be fine. I promise.” Leckie spoke softly, rubbing her back and holding her tightly.

“I'm not worried about me Leckie Im worried about you and Chuckler and Runner, everybody!” Her words were spoken fast and into his shoulder but Leckie understood her easily. She truly cared for them and now she had to go, not knowing if they were ok, not knowing if they were dead.

“I know your gonna be worried, but you gotta believe in us, you know we know what we are doing and you can write us letters, tell us all about where you go, give us something to look forward too.” Leckie felt a pit in his stomach, this could possibly be the last time she sees them, and he cant make any of it better. When she was missing shoes, he could get her shoes, when she needed water he got her some water, but now she needed something he couldn't give her. She pulled her face back and looked at him, her green eyes searching his for something, what she was looking for he didn't know.

“Maybe when this is all over, maybe I could see you again?” She asked. Leckie felt a grin creep onto his face, bring his hand up to wipe any stray tears away.

“When I am done fighting this war,you will see me again. Alright?” Leckie promised, stroking her cheek lightly. She nodded, jumping at the sudden honking of the Jeep pulling up behind her. Rory rubbed her face as she stepped out of his embrace, looking at him before turning the jeep and hopping in. The driver pulled out immediately and she felt the tears burn in her eyes as she watched Leckie and all her new friends fade into the distance. 

Rory boarded her new ship the USS Hostile, barley aware of her surrounding. They ushered her into the showers, and into a clean new nurses uniform before showing her to the sleeping quarters she would be sharing with the other nurses. Rory laid down on her rack and curled into a ball and let her tears fall, the sobs shaking her petite frame vigorously. Once she felt calm enough she immediately began writing letters, the first to her Mama and Daddy, the second to Darrell.

Mama and Daddy,

Some time ago you must have received a letter telling you that I had been killed when my ship had been sunk in Guadalcanal. This is not true. I am alive, I was the only survivor. If Daddy had not taught me to hunt or how to survive in the woods I would not be alive now, I had to trek through the jungle to find help. I was taken in by the 1st Marines and was protected and cared for, how ever, we did not have the Navy or Army support, which meant I could not get back to a ship and tell them I was okay. Communications were shaky and we were on our own, finally yesterday the Army landed and I was taken back aboard the ship I am currently on, the USS Hostile. I was not harmed and the 1st Marines took very good care of me, many of them I consider my closest friends. I have been re-assigned to the Hostile and plan to stay on as a Nurse for awhile longer. I love you and I am sorry to have made you worry and grieve, I look forward to seeing you when the war has ended.

-Love Rory

Rory stared blankly down at the paper, writing to her parents had been relatively easy, she wasn't going to tell them of the things she had seen. She was not going to tell them about how whenever she heard loud noises she felt like cowering, or that the feeling of a rifle in her hand made her feel more secure than any man ever had, save maybe one. Darrell how ever, she had to tell. He would know that she was holding back, especially if he was already in combat. And quite honestly she could never keep a secret from him anyway. He was her rock, the one constant thing, something she could find safety in or comfort. Once she finished her letter, she made sure to mail it immediately. Anxiously awaiting Darrell's reply for weeks.

11/02/1942  
0612  
Toccoa Training Camp  
USA

Shifty sighed, pushing the gooey scrambled eggs around his plate. It had been nearly three months since he had found out his sister had been killed while serving in the Pacific, and he was stuck in training, his frustration had caught the attention of the other men. Most simply steered clear of him, except Popeye, Popeye had loved his sister too and her death had given them both a new perspective on war.

“Mail for Powers!” A sharp shout came cutting through the usual boisterous conversation, a letter plopping into his undercooked eggs. He grunted in disgust, shaking the letter, attempting to remove the sticky yellow goo. He froze as his yes came across the handwriting of the address. It looked like his sisters, but that couldn't be right, she had been killed, she was gone. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, maybe she had written him another letter before her ship sank and it had simply been lost in the mail, that could happen. He peeled the letter open carefully, his eyes scanning the contents quickly.

Darrell,

I am sure you heard that the USS Jarvis was sunk in the Pacific and that I had gone down with the ship. The truth is, I survived, I ended up swimming to shore. I was alone in the jungle and scared of what might happen to me should I be found by the Japanese, I ended up tracking the 1st Marines for two days before catching up with them. They took good care of me, I wish you could meet them. First I met Leckie.

Leckie found me in the jungle, they were all very surprised to see me, but nevertheless he was very kind. I shared a foxhole with Leckie and his comrades from August 7th until October, they were all perfect gentlemen. Leckie likes to read and write, he wrote every night when he could, don't tell anyone but I think he's handsome. He protected me when the Japanese tried breaking through the line and seemed to be very proficient with his Machine Gun. I saw something that I don't think I will ever forget, it seems that war turns some men into animals. I watched some Marines torture a Japanese man after he was unarmed, they shot at him in non life threatening areas, and laughed when he ran. Finally Leckie took pity on him and shot him in the heart, the other Marines were disappointed. Just thinking about it now makes me sick.

The other friends I made were Chuckler, Runner, Hoosier, and Sid. Chuckler is very tall and handsome, which he is well aware of. Chuckler is also very sweet, he was always making sure that everyone had what they needed and if your spirits were down he always had away of lifting them, he's a good man. Runner was very sociable, always wanting to know what Leckie was reading or what I was thinking about. He never criticized or had something unkind to say. He didn't even laugh when I told him my name was Aurora, like the princess. Hoosier on the other hand was very sarcastic, never to me of course but with Leckie he was always trying to bicker. For some reason he liked bickering with Leckie the most. Last was Sid, a true southern gentleman, Sid was funny, he had an ongoing battle with the crabs down here, I will admit, they are GIANT. 

I miss you, more than you can guess, when I was in the jungle alone I cried, wishing you were there to help me or just to give me a hug and tell me I would get through it. I feel guilty for not being able to tell you and mama and daddy I was okay. I hope your training went well, and that your friends are all still there, having friends you trust is something your going to need. Please say hi to popeye for me, watch eachothers backs. The Japanese here are sneaky, one guy tried to blow up our medic with a grenade while acting like he was hurt, we were gonna take him as a prisoner. Thankfully he was the only casualty, our medic was ok.

I have been re-assigned to the ship I am on now, the USS Hostile. Even though I am surrounded by people, I miss the friends I made while out on the line with the 1st Marines. I hope you are well and that I hear from you soon.

-Love Rory

Shifty hadn't even realized that tears were making their way down his cheeks until he felt Popeye grab his shoulder, giving him a light shake.

“Shifty, buddy, you alright? What's that ya got there?” He wordlessly handed the letter over to Popeye, looking out in the mess hall. Nearly all of Easy was staring back at him, he cracked a grin at them as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Its alright guys, I got some good news. Ya’ll know that my sister was serving as a nurse out in the Pacific, and ya’ll know that I got a letter a couple months ago saying she was KIA and that the ship she was on sunk. The letter I got this morning, is from her, and my sister made it off the ship and to shore, my sister is alive.” Shifty didn't think he had ever smiled so hard in his life. In about the two seconds it took for Easy Company to digest what Shifty had just told them, cheers began to ring out, multiple men clapping him on the shoulder, cheering from Bills table and a kind smile from Lip. The rest of breakfast was jovial affair, Shifty had never been more thankful in his life, he couldn't wait for the afternoon so he could write her back. 

11/12/1942  
US Hostile  
Pacific

The coming months, Rory tried to fit back in as best as she could. She wrote to Darrel constantly, telling him everything about the ship she was on and the men she saw. In return Darrel told her about Easy Company and all the men he was serving with. Sometimes the men from Easy even had little notes that they slipped in with Darrels letters to her, Popeye especially, but there are a few others. A man named Bill, who was apparently called Wild Bill, had sent a note about how happy he was to know she was alright and how happy Shifty had been, telling her that Shifty and her would need to visit him after the war and spend time in Philly. Carwood Lipton had also sent a very polite note informing her how pleased he was to know she was well and how much her letters had helped Shifty and Popeye both. She had begun receiving care packages from her parents and requested books. Whenever they sent her a new one she would read it and wonder if Leckie would like it. Sometimes she would read to the wounded men. When she had first been put on the Hostile she had been all set to begin writing them, especially Leckie, but then she realized she had absolutely no idea what their first names were. And according to the Navy, no first name meant they would not get her letters, especially since she had no clue which company they were in. She had cursed herself up and down, wishing she had paid more attention or asked. The other nurses either were overly friendly or stared at her in a way she could only describe as pity. Everyone on that ship knew what had happened to her, though none had asked her about it. They left her to herself mostly, until they realized how she could truly connect with the men in their care. As soon as a man figured out she was ‘that girl’ from the 1st Marines, they settled down and did as she asked. She never asked them about their time, yet she listened if they talked. She didn't tell them things they already knew, such as ‘you should keep your socks dry!’. She knew that being dry was something they wanted but never had the luxury of. And she always gave them a hug on the way out and said ’if you see the 1st Marines tell them I say Hi won't you?’. It wasn't long before she received orders that she was being reassigned to a hospital on Banika.

02/03/1943  
Banika Hospital  
Pacific

Banika was picture perfect on the outside, her skirt swaying in the light breeze with the sun shining down, exotic birds chittering. Once inside the main building she had been met by a man named Ruddiger, he then escorted her to Doctor Jacksons office. Jackson was an older man with thinning grey hair, he smiled at her kindly when she walked in. Rory smoother her skirt as she sat in the chair in front of his desk, Jackson simply observed her for a moment before asking her.

“Do you know why you were transferred here?” Rory paused, smoothing her hands along her skirt again.

“No Sir.” She left it at that.

“You were transferred here because they worried about your mental health after your...ordeal.” Jackson offered. She simply stared at him. “But luckily for you I knew a few of the people on the Hostile, and they observed and reported back to me. They transferred you here because they were worried, but I accepted your transfer because you are exactly the type of nurse I want.”

“And what type of nurse is that?” Rory asked feeling rather offended that they had thought she wasn't fit for her job.

“The type that can meet a man's eye and tell him no, the type who can actually relate to these men and reassure them. Miss Powers you have seen more battle than I have, it stands to reason you may be able to relate better to them than I can. The men that come here are just tired, exhausted if you will. Your demeanor and your kindness will calm them, I am positive.” Jackson explained. Rory watched him for a moment, seeking any kind of dishonesty or secondary motive.

“Fine I’ll do it, but your going to put me with the ones who no one else wants to waste their time with. The ones that actually need my help, the ones who are angry and violent. Those are the ones I want.” Rory watched Jackson's smile widen.

“Excellent, I’ll have Ruddiger show you around.”

06/03/1944  
Banika Hospital  
Pacific

Most nights she spent at her post in the locked ward wondering where Leckie was and what he was doing, she hadn't realized he was a couple doors down. The next night had been going well, all the men were calm and she was actually settling down to read her book when the door came swinging open, clanging into the metal behind it. Ruddiger and another curly haired man where carrying Stanfield through to one of the cages. Rory stood up immediately as Doctor Jackson asked Ruddiger if he was alright, what stopped her in her tracks was that the mystery man had turned to look at Ruddiger.

“Leckie?” Rory breathed, watching his gaze swing around to her, his eyes widening in clear shock.

“Rory?” Leckie asked, bewildered. When they had not received letters from her they hadn't known what to think, but here she was safe and sound in this goddamn hospital staring at him like she had seen a ghost. Honestly Leckie was sure he didn't look much different. Rory cautiously stepped towards him ,looking like a frightened rabbit, poised to leap away at any sudden moves. He moved forward slowly before reaching out to her, his arms coming out to pull her into his embrace when she moved, leaping right towards him and burying her face in his shoulder, shaking. Leckie lost track of what he was saying at that point, murmuring things into her ear telling her it was ok and that he was there. Finally tilting her head to look up at him, Rory smiled, before glancing behind her at Ruddiger.

“Hey Rudy? Would you mind watching these guys for awhile? I need a minute here with Leckie.” Rory asked, before glancing back at Leckie, positively beaming at him. Ruddiger grumbled holding his nose and nodding. Rory wasted no time pulling Leckie through a series of door before finally coming out on the grass field near the front of the facility. 

“Rory I-” Leckie didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly warm lips were being pressed against his own. Leckie responded on automatic, hands running down her sides, his right coming to land on the curve of her backside, squeezing gently. The other on the small of her back, keeping her pressed close to him. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

“I was worried you were hurt, or worse…” She whispered, meeting his eyes, emotions bright within them.

“Why didn't you write? You said you would.” Leckie watched as she glances away from him, looking to the side as if embarrassed by something.

“I wanted to write to you all but then I realized, I didn't know any of your first names…” Leckie couldn't help it, this whole time he had imagined something horrible happened to her or she had found a man and forgotten about him, but really, she didn't know his first goddamn name, he couldn't help it, he laughed. 

“My name is Robert Leckie, ma’am.” He offered, still chuckling, looking down at her flushed cheeks.

“Nice to meet you Robert.” He grinned as he leaned down and began pressing kisses into her hair, holding her tightly. “I missed you.” It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as more of a whimper as she pressed her face into the robe he was wearing.

“I missed you too darling.” Leckie murmured. She pulled out of his arms, slipping her fingers between his and tugging him towards the back of the building. “And just where do you think your taking me in the middle of the night?” Leckie drawled, following along behind her with no resistance.

“Somewhere nice I swear!” Rory grinned, pulling him towards a gap in the fence. Leckie felt all the lighthearted feelings slip away as soon as he looked into the dark jungle, stopping in his tracks. Rory turned back to look at him when she felt him stop in confusion. “Leckie? Its okay, there are no more Japs on this island, its safe.” Leckie looked at her hard, she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, suddenly nervous. She had never been nervous of Leckie looking at her before, somehow this look was different, harsher than it ever had been when directed at her.

“None of these islands are safe Rory.” Leckie fingers clamped down around her wrist, pulling her back and away from the fence, right up to his chest. Rory turned around in his arms, looking up at him.

“Their as safe as we can make them, and what I have in mind is not something either of us want to be busted doing.” She offered, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone.

“And what pray tell is so important and against the rules that we need to go galavanting off into the jungle for?” Leckie grumbled.

“Well, I was thinking we could go out there and maybe...dig a foxhole together?” Rory could feel the blood rushing to her face as she watched the comprension dawn on Leckie.His eyebrows raising as he stared at her.

“Dig a foxhole?” Leckie stuttered out looking absolutely flabbergasted.

“I’m not stupid Leckie! I know you can't be here for long, soon they will send you back and it's gonna be soon! I know you won't want to be reassigned and I just want to make the most of this just-just incase one of us doesn't make it back. God I was just… you know what just forget it, it was stupid anyway.” Rory pulled back, attempting to get some distance between the two of them. Leckies grip tightened as she moved back, tugging her towards him, grinning.

“Oh no, I am never gonna forget that, if you wanted to dig a foxhole all you had to do was tell me, we can dig as many foxholes as you want. And when this war is over I am gonna find you and I am going to give you a ring, you hear me darling? But what we are not going to do is walk into the jungle, at night, with no weapons. Alright?” Leckies hands had migrated to her cheeks now, stroking them softly. She nipped at his finger when it strayed close enough to her lips.

“So if not the jungle, just where are we going to dig this foxhole?” She questioned.

‘“Right here looks good to me.” Leckie gave her a filthy grin as he pushed her up against the wall of the building, his right hand sliding down the side of breasts and down under her skirt, stroking her softly.

“Robert Leckie someone could see us!” Rory whispered, smacking his shoulder, before burying her face in his chest, muffling any moans that could possibly escape her.

“Not if were quiet darlin.” Leckie began mouthing at her neck, nipping softly, his left hand unbuttoning her blouse. Rory blushed as he kissed down her neck, continuing to her breast, his stubble scraping her soft skin in the most delicious way. Rory whimpered as his stroking began to speed up, rotating between pinching her clit and stroking her. She buried her moans into his neck, whispering his name fervently, wanting more. She took her hands off his shoulders and began unbuckling his belt, shoving it down his legs, groping for his cock, stroking him in time with his own rhythm. “Hold on darling.” She yelped softly as his hands left slid down underneath her and firmly grasped her thighs as he picked her up and laid her on the ground, leaning above her and kissing her as he pinned her to the grass.

“Leckie, Leckie please…” She gasped as he grasped his cock, letting it sit at her entrance, before slowly pushing in and filling her. Leckie paused, allowing her to adjust for a moment before beginning to thrust in and out, slowly at first. Rory bit her lip, trying to stop any sounds from escaping. Leckie began to pick up momentum, he leaned down and kissed her, all teeth and passion, nipping at her lips and thrusting hard and fast into her, he could feel her beginning to tighten around him. Leckie slipped a hand between them and began to pinch and stroke her clit and that seemed to push her over the edge, he grunted as her walls spasmed and locked down on his cock, squeezing him as she cried out into his shoulder,finishing together. Leckie rolled over to the side and pulled her with him so she was settled on top of him, rather than in the dirt. He could feel her breasts heaving as she came down from her orgasm, he knew that he needed to leave soon. If he stayed here much longer he wouldn't leave her, not when he could have this.

“So what are you even in for Leckie? I never asked before, maybe I should have…” He glanced at her as she laid her arms on top of his chest and leaned her chin on them.

“Ah it's nothing don't worry about it, I'm more interested in how you ended up here?” Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

“They were not sure of how my mental state coped with living in a foxhole with marines for a couple months. Then they saw that I knew how to relate to the men and Doctor Jackson asked for my transfer. It's your turn Leckie,why did they put you here?” Rory had a no nonsense expression and Leckie knew she wasn't going to leave it be.

“Its nothing I promise,it's just a personal thing, that's all.”

“Personal?” She parroted back to him. Leckie nodded. “Leckie I'm not sure how much more personal things can be because your dick is still inside me. So what's more personal than that?” 

“Jesus Christ Rory it's embarrassing and it's not something I want to share!” He snarled.

“Embarrassing? Leckie I am a god damn nurse I can guarantee you that whatever you say it won't change anything, I promise. Just tell me please, otherwise I am gonna sit here and think about all the things it could possibly be and it's going to give me a goddamn heart attack you big jackass!” Rory snarled pounding her fist on his chest in punctuation of “God damn” and “Jackass”.

“I have enuresis for christ sakes! Are you happy? Shit!” Leckie growled up at her, catching her fists in his hands.

“No! I am not happy! I don't even know what that means!” Rory said, exasperated.

“It means that it rained so goddamn much on fuckin Pavuvu I wet the fuckin bed at night!” Leckie shouted up at her. Rory had her mouth open to give some kind of retort but nothing was coming out. 

“So its like if someone puts your hand in a glass of warm water when your sleeping and you wet the bed? Except like, every night?” Rory asked in clarification.

“Yes, every fuckin night.” Leckie grunted sitting up with her, allowing her to move off him and put her cloths to rights. Leckie huffed, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

“But that like goes away once your dry right? That's not like a permanent thing Leckie, you can't beat yourself up about something like that. It's not your fault.” Rory said, coming up next to him buttoning her blouse.

“Yeah but who wants to hang out with the guy who pisses the bed? No one wants too. And no one wants to sleep with that guy either!” Leckie growled at her.

“Excuse me! I would have slept with you even if I had known about that issue! You wanna know why? Because I happen to remember you putting your life on the line to defend not only your country but also me, I remember you taking care of me, I fucking love you and you think some petty issue of you pissing the bed is gonna make me not love you anymore? I have never been so offended in my life Robert Leckie!” If Rory was a cat, her hair would have been standing on end. 

“You love me?” Leckie asked in amazement.

“What a stupid question! Of course I love you! I wouldn't be sleeping with you if I didn't! I would have run for the hills the moment you mentioned a ring if I wasn't in love you!” Rory scoffed.

“You really gonna marry me Rory?” Leckie questioned seriously. After what had happened in Australia he didn't want to get his hopes up.

“Yes, I want to marry you. I want to buy a house with you and have babies with you and grow old with you Robert Leckie. All in that order. So once we get back stateside, you will find me, we will throw together a small wedding and you can meet my family and I can meet yours.” Rory stated the events in certainty, there was no doubt in her mind about any of it. This is the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Leckie grinned at her.

“Well I guess I'm gonna need to buy a ring as soon as I land in the states.”

“Yes I suppose you will.” Rory answered, giving him a real smile.

“I am asking Jackson to let me out tomorrow, so I can get back to the others.” Leckie told her honestly.

“I thought you might, no matter how much I like having you here, I am a distraction to you and your a distraction to me.” Rory answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Both stayed a bit longer before Leckie walked her back to her post and he went back to his cot. They would be together soon, she would be waiting for him when he got out.

09/12/1944  
Banika Hospital  
Pacific

Rory stared at Doctor Jacksons desk in horror. Jackson for his part was waiting patiently for her to say something.

“I am in trouble.” Was all Rory could get out. How could this have happened, what was she going to say to Leckie, to her family. 

“What kind of trouble Miss Powers?” Jackson was his calm smiling self, of course.

“I think I am uh… pregnant.” There. It was out. He would tell everyone and she would be sent home in shame.

“I will process your honorable discharge papers immediately Rory, and I will not put what you just told me on paper. How far along are you?” He asked

“Maybe three months, I hoped that I just had some kind of bacteria or virus, but I haven't had my period.” She offered.

“And I am correct in assuming Robert Leckie is the father?” Jackson asked with a smile.

“That would be correct.”

“Well pack your things Miss Powers your on the next boat out of here. And Miss Powers? It was a pleasure working with you, truly.” Jackson smiled at her sincerely. 

Rory packed what little things she had quickly and wait for Rudy come get her. Drafting out a letter to Darrell and her Mama.

Dear Darrell,

I am writing to you because I made an error in judgement and now I am up shit creek without a paddle. I told you Leckie came to the hospital I am stationed at, while he was here I spent some time with him and now,,, Something has come of it. I told you he was going to marry me. Now I am not so sure he will want too, I am pregnant Darrell, I didn't use protection and I am being discharged. I am not in trouble, Doctor Jackson didn't put why he's discharging me, he's kind like that, it won't matter though, soon everyone will be able to tell. I am going home to Mama and Daddy. And everyone at home is going to know what I did, and it shouldn't bother me but I know they are going to gossip about it. I wish you were here. I love you. I hope you are not upset with me.

Love, Rory

10/16/1944  
Clinchco, Virginia  
Home

The journey home felt like it went by in flash, suddenly she had been getting into a taxi, giving them her home address and she still wasn't sure what to tell her parents. How could she have made such a grievous error as too forget a condom. Her poor parents deserved better than having a unwed pregnant daughter. She put her hand on her distended abdomen. It was still able to be covered up under coats and heavy sweatshirts, soon though that would not be the case. 

Rory walked the length of the driveway, the yard looked just like when she had left it, her mother's rose bushes lining the walkway to the front porch. Even in the dark she could tell they were perfectly trimmed. Rory walked up to the porch, letting the screen door slam shut behind her before walking to the front door. She was halfway to reaching for the handle when the door flew open to reveal her mother, Rory felt tears well up in her eyes and she was suddenly in her mother's arms, sobbing, for what reason she wasn't sure. Maybe because her brother was still in Europe, maybe because Leckie was still in the Pacific, or maybe because he might not want her anymore, or maybe it's all of the above.The next few hours were a blur of tears, being held by her father and mother was something she had been dreaming about since she had been stuck on that god forsaken island. Finally she must have fallen asleep at one point, because the next morning Rory woke to the sun shining through her curtains, her own curtains from her bedroom in her home. It was surreal to get up and go downstairs for breakfast, Rory almost felt like an outsider until she peeked into the kitchen and her mother and father smiled at her, she was home.

“Aurora, honey, I didn't say anything last night but I wanted to ask you some questions about, well, the baby.” Her mother came and sat next to, offering her a cup of tea with cream and sugar already swirled in the cup. As she took a sip her daddy set down the news paper, giving her his full attention.

“What would you like to know mama?” Rory asked. Whatever her mother asked she would answer honestly, there was no question on that.

“You said the father is that boy you thought was so handsome, what was his name? Lucky I think?” Her mother mused.

“His name is Robert Leckie Mama.” She offered with a sad smile, she hoped Leckie would still want to marry her even though this was not what they had planned, at least not in the correct order.

“This boy must be something for you to have taken such an interest in him.” Her daddy stated.

“He is, I love him dearly, he doesn't know about the baby though. I don't know how to tell him, or if I should wait to tell him?” Rory sighed, taking a deep inhale of tea, savoring the smell.

“You should tell him dear, he needs to know. Besides I can't wait to meet my new Son in Law.” Her mother said with a kind smile.

“So your not upset with me? Either of you?” Rory asked, glancing between her father and her mother.

“Baby I remember times in my life worrying that you wouldn't give me grandchildren, that your thirst for knowledge would hinder that aspect of your life. Do I wish you had been married and not conceived your first child in a war zone? Yes of course, but this is reality and we are the ones who decide what we do with it. I count this baby as a blessing, one good moment that you can cherish even when the rest of your memories of that place haunt you.” Rory smiled tears wetting the corners of her eyes.

“Everyone in town and at church is going to gossip about it! I didn't mean to make you embarrassed.” Rory cried, wiping her eyes quickly.

“Oh baby no, we are not embarrassed and even if they gossip about it, what can they say? That my daughter fell in love with a soldier that saved her life and cared for her while she was stuck in a jungle? That she wasn't able to marry him because they were being shot at? You love him and that is nothing to be ashamed of, you made the most of what little time the two of you were given. When we go to church, you keep your head held high because your man is marrying you when he comes home, your man who defended this country, and defended you. There is no better man in my opinion.” Her mother finished, wiping a few stray tears from Rory's face. That night Rory wrote a letter to Leckie.

Dear Leckie,

I hope you are ok, I have been discharged and arrived home in Virginia last night. I miss you and hope you are thinking of me as well. The reason I am writing this letter is because I am pregnant. Obviously it's your child, I feel like I shouldn't have to clarify but I will just incase. Honestly I am very scared. Please write me and tell me your feelings, and if you still want to marry me. I really hope you do. Tell the others I love them and miss them. 

Love, Rory

10/17/1944  
Holland  
Europe

Shifty couldn't believe what he had just read. His sister, his BABY sister, had been knocked up by the man she wanted to marry and now she was feeling unwanted. Shifty clenched his fingers around his rifle, no one should be making his baby sister feel unwanted or embarrassed, not after everything she had been through.

“Hey Shifty what eatin ya?” Guarnere was grinning at him from across the table.

“My sister wrote me and she met this fella in the Pacific, a Marine, she really loves him and they reconnected at one of the hospital awhile back. She said that they were gonna get married when they get home you know? Now she just sent me another letter and… she says she's gonna have a baby, she's real worried about what everyone at church is gonna say and she's worried Im upset with her.” Shifty sighed.

“Tell your sister that those old biddies at church can mind their own goddamn business and that until they sit in a foxhole and get shot at they got no room to judge. Now I may not have ever met your sister but I know she's a stand up gal and she needs to know that every man in this company thinks that and from the sounds of things she and this guy are just as much in love as Kitty and Harry, and that means that not even god could keep them apart, its meant to be.” Guarnere offered, gesturing over at Harry who was currently still toting along his reserve chute for Kitty to make her wedding dress out of.

“You know what? Your right Bill, thanks. I’ll tell her you think so.” Shifty gave Bill a genuine smile, Bill was right, she didn't need to worry about what the people at church are gonna say, she is perfect and when this fella comes home, the both of them will be happy together. Shifty put everything Bill said into a letter that night, hoping it would bring Rory some comfort since he couldn't be there for her.

10/28/1944  
USS Carlton  
Pacific

Leckie stared disbelieving at the letter in his hands. Rory was pregnant with his child, Rory was having his baby and she was scared. He hadn't even thought of protection that night and now Rory was suffering the consequences. He felt his gut churn as he read over the letter for the fifth time. She was scared about his reaction, that much was certain, Leckie immediately got a pen and paper writing his reply as quickly as he could, Runner had been silently reading and most likely re reading over his shoulder, neither of them knew even what to say until finally Leckie had finished his letter and looked up at Runner.

“First of all Congratulations Cobber, your a fucking father jesus christ. Second of all how come you didn't mention that little encounter to me when you got back? And third of all, if you don't marry that girl when you get home I am calling up Chuckler and one of us will be marrying her instead.” Runner grinned at him, clearly pleased with all of the new developments.

“Oh don't you worry about marriage Runner, I am marrying her as quickly as possible when I finally get back to the states.” Leckie said with a smirk, his girl was waiting for him at home, and when he got back they would be a proper family and he wouldn't ever have to put on this uniform again.


End file.
